narutorpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sadao Kurushimi
}} 1-4 sentence summary here. Background Unfortunately the Kurushimi are a rare breed amongst the ninja world only having three live members roaming around the shinobi world. Sadao is one of the three survivors of the Kurushimi, what does it mean to be a survivor? Though there is not much know on the Kurushimi clan there is one piece of evidence that proves their existence. The Kurushimi clan was one of the very first clans established in the time of the Sage of Six Paths and in the village of Konoha; they accepted his ideals and were granted with the knowledge over Yin/Yang chakra. With this gift they were able to establish their own powerful Hiden , however along the lines of their clan a civil war broke out, no one knows how or why, but they know one existed. Upon the civil war the clan was separated from the village and the clan itself was massacred. Throughout the ages the numbers began to dwindle as most of the Kurushimi clan became missing-nin along the way abandoning their heritage. With the civil war the clan was wiped off the map and its information burned down with its congregation. That is what is meant by ‘Survivor’ however Sadao is one of the few proud Kurushimi who possess the knowledge of his people, now he stands up for Konoha and her people. Except Sadao reeks hatred for the new Hokage since he is a foreigner and exerts pure evil, his death would satisfy Konoha and his dream of governing his mother land. Personality Sadao is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition. He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, his care for his friends and his love for his family are the backbone of his fighting drive, as he would sacrifice just about anything to protect them. Sadao has a very kind heart; Sadao is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. Sadao is an easy going guy, he’s nice to almost everybody he doesn’t see a reason for him not to, Sadao is usually easy to befriend Sadao is very strict with himself and his opponent he doesn’t judge upon looks, he honor’s his fights and never urns away from a fight unless needed to. Sadao likes to balance himself between smarts and strength. In the face of adversity, Sadao has the uncommon ability to shun all emotions and shine a blank slate, thinking three to four steps ahead to clutch the pinch and seize control of the situation. Coupled with his vast intelligence, his detached emotional state is perhaps his greatest asset. Appearance One or more paragraph(s) of your character's appearance, in written form. History Name of IC Event Description of IC event. Another IC Event Description of IC event. Abilities Kekkei Genkai (Optional) Name: Jigokuchō Type: Hiden Ninjutsu Element: Yin/Yang Description: The Kurushimi clan was and is technically still infamous for their legendary Kekkei Genkai for it is a beautiful and explosive Jutsu. The user is able to utilize the Yin release which focuses on the spiritual energy that governs the imagination, and create butterflies out of nothingness. The user then applies the yang release which is based on the physical energy that governs vitality, to breathe life into his butterflies. Whenever Sadao uses Jigokuchō techniques, the butterflies will react to the Yang chakra's life-giving properties and mature into full-grown butterflies within a matter of seconds, either by contact or close range. This Kekkei Genkai is extremely rare now and still contains its illustrious properties; however the techniques cannot be copied by the Sharingan or replicated by any other use it’s strictly bloodline recessive. Jutsu: Name: Myouchou (Life Butterfly) Rank: S Range: Varying Type: Hiden Ninjutsu Element: Ying/Yang Description: Only used by the Kurushimi clan. The user forms their chakra into the shape of a butterfly and breathes life into it, creating a source of life from their chakra, similar to how Mokuton works. The butterfly absorbs the cells of those that they touch, and if they return those few cells to the user, the user then fuses with the cells and integrates their DNA into the user’s own body, thus gaining their Kekkei Genkai. A single butterfly requires relatively no chakra, while multiple butterflies require more. The butterflies can also convey messages to others. The butterflies are white and have the ability to reform if struck, thus making Taijutsu virtually useless against them. Name: Shikyouchou (Death Butterfly) Rank: A Range: Varying Type: Hiden Ninjutsu Element: Yin/Yang Description: The user creates chakra butterflies, but instead the butterflies do not gather cells from victims, but decay the cells and tissue that they touch. By forming a hand seal, the user causes the butterflies to explode. The more butterflies, the faster the decaying effect and the larger the explosion. Name: Tenchou Rank: S Range: Varying Type: Medical Element: Yin/Yang Description: By pouring half of the user’s chakra into the technique, the user creates a thousand Myouchou, which all converge on a mortally wounded or even dead victim, and use the yin-yang chakra they were created with to breathe life into the target. This heals major wounds and can even bring someone back after having died. The user’s lifespan is shortened and their body becomes exhausted with this technique. Name: Senbonzakura no Mai (Dance of the Cherry Blossom) Rank: S Range: Varying Type: Hiden Ninjutsu Element: Yin/Yang Description: The user focuses their chakra at a single point, creating a burst of life and chakra, creating a mass amount of butterflies to pour out of a single area, creating a swirling mass of butterflies that surrounds the area and latches onto enemies. They then explode violently in a large explosion. Name: Akuma no Mai (Dance of the Devil) Rank: A Range: Varying Type: Hiden Ninjutsu Element: Yin/Yang Description: The user uses their own blood whether it is from an existing wound or the user creates one does not matter. The user creates chakra butterflies infused with blood, making the normally white butterflies turn red. After turning red the butterflies sap chakra from enemies within a meter of the butterfly, and funnel the chakra back to the user. On command, the user can detonate a single butterfly or many at a time. These butterflies create explosions much greater than normal. Name: Kankachou (Butterfly Separation) Rank: B Range: Short Type: Hiden Ninjutsu Element: Yin/Yang Description: The user can separate their limbs by having them turn into complete butterflies, and then they can reform their bodies somewhere else. However, if a butterfly is damaged, the user receives a minor amount of damage dependent on how damaged that one butterfly is, going from a small splinter to a small cut on the arm for a single butterfly. Name: Gyoraichou (Torpedo Butterfly )Rank: B Range: Varying Type: Hiden Ninjutsu Element: Yin/Yang Description: The user breathes life into small butterflies that surround the enemy. The butterflies then separate and divide into eight sections and they start to spiral towards the enemy, like eight torpedoes shooting straight towards the enemy. If it hits the enemy, the butterflies zap some chakra and re-do the attack, but if it misses, the butterfly meet at the center point and forms the user again. Name: Tengaichou (Butterfly Dome) Rank: A Range: Varying Type: Hiden Ninjutsu Element: Yin/Yang Description: The user breathes life into an army of butterflies that surround the opponent that then spin rapidly to create a large white butterfly dome that parry any oncoming attacks while trapping the original opponent inside the massive dome. The user can also actively control the size and power of the sphere to suit the situation. On command the butterflies then begin to fly faster while also shrinking the size of the dome making Taijutsu almost useless as a means of escape. Once they reach a certain speed the dome implodes and crashes down on the opponent attempting to pulverize their body into nothingness. Name: Heichou (Butterfly Wall) Rank: C-A Range: Short Type: Hiden Ninjutsu Element: Yin/Yang Description: The user expels a large amount of butterflies that surround the user in constant movement forming a large X-shape around the user from the top of each shoulder down to his feet. On command the butterflies will form a massive shield or bulwark to block any incoming attacks, if the user is low on chakra the butterflies composed of Myouchou will absorb the chakra and transfer it back to the user dying in the process and disperse the attack at the same time. Name: Cho Bunshin no Jutsu (Butterfly Clone) Rank: C Range: Varying Type: Hiden Ninjutsu Element: Yin/Yang Description: A technique that produces a clone by projecting one's own chakra towards dozens of "butterflies". Because it uses butterflies as a medium, it requires less chakra than the normal Shadow Clone Technique, while still being able to perform techniques. The dozens of butterflies come together to form the body of a clone. When the chakra projected by the user is severed, the btterflies disperse, though the user is still able to continue to speak through it. Name: The Garden of Eden Rank: S++ Range: Varying Type: Hiden Ninjutsu/ Genjutsu Element: Yin/Yang Description: The user creates a Genjutsu where the entire landscape and everything the eye can see aside from the user and the victim burst into white butterflies. The ground itself seems to disappear into flying butterflies as the sky turns into a deep blue. The butterflies swarm around the ground and the sky in magical, mesmerizing patterns. By then forming their Yin-Yang chakra, they give form to the Genjutsu, making it real. They then breathe life into the butterflies, making them Shikyochou. Every single butterfly then explodes into a massive white explosion. A white flash occurs, and when the light clears, a crater is left in the ground and the sky and ground have returned, but the butterflies have all exploded. There is virtually no escape from the nearly endless butterflies. This technique is a last resort technique and leaves the user drained of all remaining chakra and on the brink of losing consciousness. This is a last resort technique, and the second most powerful Kurushimi technique. ''Butterfly Transformation'' Name: First Form: Mayu (Cocoon) Rank: B Range: Supplementary Type: Hiden Ninjutsu Element: Yin/Yang Description: In this form he takes on the metamorphous of a butterfly, having already been considered a caterpillar he goes into his first true form known as “Cocoon” rather than lay stationary in a large pod defenseless, his body takes on a hybrid of a cocoon exoskeleton that has a phantom-like figure. His face is covered with a white canvas and his outfit is now a white cloak that is split in four sections near his waist. In this form his defensive statics grow exponentially as his durability is increased tenfold as he is now able to take on more forceful punches and kicks. His speed and strength also gain a boost so he can also combat and kite his enemies until his Chrysalis form is over. http://i304.photobucket.com/albums/nn188/Grimmjow33/475px-Aizen_Chrysalis_form.png Name: Second Form: Uka (Emerge) Rank: A Range: Supplementary Type: Hiden Ninjutsu Element: Yin/Yang Description: After completing his "chrysalis" stage, Sadao sheds his sleek phantom-like form to reveal a similar form to his original one, with the addition of long hair, and gray eyes with purple sclera. The exact difference in power between his new form and his previous form is unknown. However his durability is still sustained and a growth in chakra control is gained. http://images.wikia.com/bleachfanfiction/images/7/7a/Aizen_second_form.jpg Name: Third Form: Seishunki (Puberty) Rank: S Range: Supplementary Type: Hiden Ninjutsu Element: Yin/Yang Description: In this form, he has a hole in the center of his chest with a cross in the middle of it. The form-fitting white robe that enveloped him in his past two forms lengthens and flares out at the ends. In this form, his irises vanish, as well as his eyebrows and the hair curl that usually hangs over his face. There appears to be a diamond-shaped object embedded in his forehead. He has also gained three sets of butterfly-like wings. In this form his durability is lowered back to normal while his strength still increases. Now he is able to perform Tenchou on a smaller scaling allowing one or two butterflies to regenerate small wounds inflicted on Sadao. Finally, in this form the user gains an improved body flicker one similar to a Kumogakure ninja infusing their body flicker with Raiton chakra. http://i304.photobucket.com/albums/nn188/Grimmjow33/830px-Aizen_3rd_form.jpg Name: Final Form: Teinen (Adulthood) Rank: S+ Range: Supplementary Type: Hiden Ninjutsu Element: Yin/Yang Description: In this form, Sadao takes on a distinctive Bijuu-like form. The diamond shaped point breaks open revealing a vertical black third eye upon the center of the forehead, and the skin on his face splits open down the middle and pulls back around the sides of his head to reveal a blackened, demonic-like skull. He develops three holes running vertically down his chest; his feet become single claws, and his hands becomes blackened, with his right hand fusing with his Wakizashi. His butterfly-like wings change into a set of six sheet-like wings with eyes set upon the center, adorned with Hollow-like skulls, and trailing into tendrils. Sadao no longer has any semblance of clothing in this form and his musculature becomes more defined. In this form he is no longer able to use his Jigokuchō or his regenerative abilities all he is left with is two basic techniques. http://i304.photobucket.com/albums/nn188/Grimmjow33/aizen_hollow_form_by_drickenin-d2yfsr0.jpg Name: Ketachou (Butterfly Beam) Rank: S Range: Varying Type: Hiden Ninjutsu Element: Yin/Yang Description: One of the two abilities granted to him in his fourth form, the user releases a bluish-purple energy balls from the skulls on the top of his wings. One blast is powerful enough to create a large crater with an accompanying explosion that causes fallout that can be felt miles away from the blast site. Name: Shuchukogekchou (Concentrated Butterfly Beam) Rank: S+ Range: Varying Type: Hiden Ninjutsu Element: Yin/Yang Description: Sadao surrounds his target with his wings and uses the Hollow-like skulls atop his wings to generate a circle of sustained bluish-purple spiritual energy around a target. Upon creation the ring reverberates with power and solidifies while forming three more larger solid rings in concentric formation Overall Weakness: The Forms are akin to a human Bijuu, each form is akin to the four cloaks of any bijuu that possess four or more tails. The final form exerts a large amount of chakra for each technique and last 5-8 posts depending on the fight and the exertion of the Final Form. Once the form is over the user is left naked with streams of smoke trailing off the user as they lay on the floor with extreme fatigue with their chakra reserves extinguished. Name: Genkakuchou (Illusion Butterfly) Rank: A Range: Varying Type: Genjutsu Element: Yin/Yang Description: While in his phantom like form Sadao becomes more defensive then offensive, he takes on the defense mechanism of the common monarch, often known as aposematic colouration, the recognizable markings of an animal that serve to warn off potential predators. Although this Jutsu doesn’t warn off the opponent, it is transformed into a Genjutsu. The white phantom like suit adapts a very bright colors and diverse set of patterns, upon looking at his suit the opponent is trapped in a Genjutsu that acts as a meltdown alarm. Loud buzzing sounds are heard within the users mind and bright colors cloud their vision making them disoriented and unbalanced. On the outside the opponent looks as though they are having a seizure as they violently shake and close their ears. Name: Dokuchou (Toxic Butterfly) Rank: A Range: Varying Type: Hiden Ninjutsu/ Genjutsu Element: Yin/Yang Description: As before the user takes on the defense mechanism as a monarch butterfly, but in this form he utilizes the monarch’s second defensive trait, it’s potent toxin. When the opponent manages to overcome the first mechanism the second comes into play, normally the first mechanism would worn predators that they are dangerous to eat, however it is not the case for Sadao. When an opponent charges/attacks Sadao he releases a green toxin into the air. When the opponent inhales the gas it effects begin, it can cause his victims' worst fear come to life or, he can cause a person to fear something they didn't before, meaning if they take one look at Sadao they begin to hallucinate and fear him. The toxin usually knocks the target unconscious afterwards from all the stress. Name: Sageyoku (Wing Commander) Rank: A Range: Supplementary Type: Hiden Ninjutsu Element: Yin/Yang Description: When he reaches Puberty Sadao grows several sets of butterfly wings, these wings are rather dense and heavy, but Sadao is able to move them freely do his strength and them being an extension of his body. In this form he can freely move his wings which in turn allow them to prove as an efficient defense. His wings curl around his body covering him head to toe, the wings are unable to absorb the ability but they can block against D-A ranked Jutsu. These wings also grant him improved body flicker and the ability to fly at high speeds. Name: Enjinchou (Butterfly Dust) Rank: A Range: Varying Type: Hiden Ninjutsu Element: Yin/Yang Description: When his wings are present Sadao takes on the characteristics of a butterfly that collaborate with his wings. For this particular Jutsu dust is gathered and heavily coated on each wing on every set while he has them out. When Sadao flaps his wings hard enough the gust of wind carries the dust off of his wings and floats through the air with the passing wind. Depending on which hand seal Sadao makes the dusts effects are different, if he makes the dog hand seal the dust takes on the attributes of sleeping powder, which in turn begins to put the opponent into a deep hibernating sleep. If the ox is made the powder becomes paralysis powder that effectively stiffens the opponent’s body like the Juniper plant which mimics rigamortis. Finally, if the horse is made the powder becomes a poisonous powder that mimics the toxicity of cyanide. Name: Unbridled Storm of the Death Butterfly (Shikyochou no Osae no Kikanai no Arashi) Rank: S+++ Range: Requires Contact Type: Hiden Ninkengenjutsu Users: Sadao, Kurushimi Members Element: Yin-Yang Description: This is the ultimate form of Jutsu. It combines Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu and Genjutsu. The user starts with Kenjutsu by performing a simple strike on their opponent, which must inflict physical bodily damage upon them. This in turn casts a Genjutsu on them via said contact with the sword. The Genjutsu is then turned into reality via a very powerful Genjutsu that puts an immense strain on the user to maintain by giving form to the user’s will and giving life to the form they created. This is the Hiden Ninjutsu part of the technique. In this case, Death Butterflies are created inside the wound inflicted on the person. The Death Butterflies immediately begin decomposing the flesh in the area which quickly spreads to the surrounding body parts and will grow exponentially until the butterflies are removed. With this technique, the user is exhausted and will most likely be forced to revert to their normal form due to chakra exhaustion. Due to the nature of this technique, it can only be used a single time during a fight. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kage Category:Konohagakure